


here i go fallin' down down down

by questionsthemselves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, more pure fuckin' porn y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsthemselves/pseuds/questionsthemselves
Summary: Kraglin turns his head stiffly, to see Martinex looking back at him in amusement. He doesn’t look at all like he’s just woken up, and Kraglin wrinkles his nose. Suppose that’s one of the upsides to being all shiny and crystal like that, never looking sleep deprived. Marty reaches a hand, strokes along Kraglin’s prickly scruff of a beard, and it’s all coming back. The feel of Martinex hooking him close, Yondu fucking his tongue into Kraglin’s mouth, the dazed revelation that they meant it, the invitation to their bed.





	here i go fallin' down down down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for AbominableSnowDude's birthday request - sending all the hugs and love your way dude, sorry it's so belated!! <3 <3 <3 Credit goes to him for creating this whole scenario with me- this wouldn't exist without him! Also, this is an unofficial sequel to my other yondexlin fic 'they call us the diamond dogs' but it should be enjoyable without having read it. 
> 
> It's late and this definitely needs an edit which it will get when i am more awake. 
> 
> please heed the tags and warnings, everything is consensual but there is somnophilia without prior conversation between all three parties together - everyone's on board and enthusiastic, but Kraglin gets told it's consensual second-hand from Marty WHICH IS A TERRIBLE IDEA IN REAL LIFE - so please don't read if it's not gonna be good for ya <3

Kraglins wakes up to something warm and wet smashed against his shoulder. Air puffs across it rhythmically and it tickles. He tries to move his hand to itch but there’s someone smooth and heavy pinning it down, pinning _him_ down. What the…? He blinks, tries to clear the sleep crust from his eyes.

“Morning.” 

Kraglin turns his head stiffly to see Martinex looking back at him in amusement, from over Yondu’s shoulder. He propped up on one elbow and doesn’t look at all like he’s just woken up. Kraglin wrinkles his nose. Suppose that’s one of the upsides to being all shiny and crystal like that, never looking sleep deprived. Marty reaches a hand over Yondu, strokes fondly along Kraglin’s prickly scruff of a beard, and it’s all coming back now. The feel of Martinex hooking him close, Yondu fucking his tongue into Kraglin’s mouth, the dazed revelation that they meant it, the invitation to their bed. 

Marty hooks a thumb on Kraglin’s lower lip, traces along it as Kraglin shudders, feels every nerve light up tingling and electric. He’s hard, achingly hard, and every time he shifts he rubs against the sleep-heavy body on top of him. 

Yondu’s still dead to the world, burbling contented little snores into Kraglin’s skin. As Kraglin watches, Martinex lets go of Kraglin and strokes his hand softly up and down Yondu’s back, trailing glinting fingers along the bumps of his spine. Marty meets Kraglin’s eyes, grins slow and dirty, then moves them between Yondu’s sleep splayed legs. 

Kraglin’s breath catches in his throat. Marty trails his hand down Yondu’s crack, lets a finger trace delicately around his hole. Then gently, slowly, Marty slides a finger up inside him. 

Kraglin’s lips part, and he sucks in a shaky breath as want flushes hot through him. Yondu’s doesn’t move, all worn out and exhausted and dead to the world as Marty fucks him gently on one finger. 

“He feels so good like this, all soft and sweet and loose,” Marty says, and Kraglin’s hands clench convulsively. “You know he likes to fall asleep like this, my fingers inside him?” 

Kraglin can picture it vividly, the look on Yondu’s face, the fucked-out contented little noises he’d make as he drifted off with Marty plugging him full. 

Marty leans down, kisses the side of Yondu’s implant, trails his lips down the scar-raised edge of it, along his neck. It’s quiet, nothing but the slick squelch of Marty in Yondu, the faint hum of the engines. It it feels like they're all alone, just the three of them, like nothing in the world out there can touch them. 

Marty lets his finger slide out, runs his hand down the side of Yondu’s hip, his thigh and then up the sensitive back of it. Kraglin swallows wetly, watches the glint of Marty’s hand in the light as he palms all that lovely blue skin. 

“You can touch him too,” Marty sounds amused. “He wants that, waking up with you already inside him.”

Kraglin makes a strangled sound, head going dizzy at the thought.

“I made him tell me about it, tell me how he wanted to have your fingers inside him, and your cock,”Marty kneads Yondu’s ass, pulling and squeezing at all the gorgeous plush of it. Every word goes straight to Kraglin’s hindbrain, and his hands dig claw-like into the bed.

“He loves it, you know,” Marty’s voice is greedy, “you should have seen him the first time I fucked him awake. Should’ve seen how his eyes went all wet and startled and wide, all pretty and sleep-flushed and pulling at the sheets.” 

Kraglin can’t resist anymore, rests his hand soft as a breath on Yondu’s shoulder blade, palms shakily down his side.

“You should see him now, every morning all greedy for it,” Marty keeps talking, every word winding Kraglin higher, “He’ll start start moaning and writhing in his sleep, all pent up and wanting and desperate to be touched if I don’t.” 

And Kraglin’s slowly sliding his finger in, letting it sink in deep. Yondu’s hot and tight around him, and he thinks about how Yondu would feel wrapped around his cock, and he moans. 

“That’s it, give him another one,” Marty moves his hand on top of Kraglin’s, nudges Kraglin’s second finger in to join the first, pushes to slide both in deeper. 

“Just like that, feels good around your fingers, doesn’t he?” Marty keeps _saying_ things, fucking Yondu with Kraglin’s hand. Kraglin can’t stop himself from squirming his hips up weakly into the warm body above him, and he _wants_. “Imagine how good he’s gonna feel on your cock.”

Yondu’s starting to shift dazedly above him now, smacks his lips and grumbles incomprehensibly into Kraglin’s skin. 

“Keep fucking him,” Marty strokes a soothing hand down Yondu’s back, the reaches down to ease Yondu’s legs a little wider. “Here, scoot down a bit.” 

Kraglin does, moaning as his dick rubs against all the gorgeous blue chunk pressed against him. He startles, eyes squeezing shut as Marty wraps a hand around his dick.

“Shhh, here, let me,” Marty guides the tip of him into Yondu as Yondu rubs his face sleepily against his chest. Yondu sprawls wider, all loose-limbed and sleepy, squirms his hips back in lazy little pulses. Kraglin shudders. He’s trying to take more of Kraglin’s dick, trying to fuck himself full.

“Just let him,” Marty strokes a hand down Kraglin’s throat, squeezes lightly before moving to thumb at his shoulder. “Let him take what he wants.”

Kraglin trembles, tries desperately not to move while Marty runs his hands down Yondu’s sides, kneads his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to watch as Yondu whines and squirms. With every little movement, Kraglin sinks further inside him.

“That’s it,” Marty croons, “Being so good, letting him fuck himself onto your cock.”

Kraglin bites his lip hard, can’t stop the wavering little keens escaping with every breath. Then Marty says, “Ready?” in a voice all sin and sex, presses down so Yondu slides down on Kraglin just that little bit more as Kraglin arches, head thudding back against the bed. He’s all the way in now and it feels so stars-damned good, Yondu tight and hot around him, Marty’s words echoing in his ears. 

“Fuck yeah,” Marty husks, leans over Yondu’s shoulder to kiss Kraglin all slow and deep and possessive, pins his hip with one hand to stop him rutting up. It’s only a moment though before Yondu’s shifting restlessly again, pushing back into Kraglin, mumbling grumpily against his shoulder. It takes all the self-control Kraglin has not to push back, muscles tight as corded steel as he holds himself still. 

“That’s it, stay right there,” Martinex voice hums all wickedly satisfied and he rubs a thumb soothingly along Kraglin’s hip. "You're being so good for me, baby.”

_Oh._ Kraglin whimpers, melts, head dropping forward. He wants that, wants to be good for Marty, nuzzles blindly, needily for his mouth. Marty kisses back indulgently, pulls away with a last slow scrape of his teeth against Kraglin’s lower lip. 

Yondu’s writhing harder now, on Kraglin’s cock. He whimpers out these sweet punched-out pleading little noises as his fingers flex helplessly, his face scrunching in frustration. Kraglin doesn’t move, stays still for Marty as he reaches for the bottle of slick, drizzles it over his fingers.What is he…? Kraglin sucks in a shaky inhale as Marty reaches down.

“What…” he says weakly, and Marty smirks, starts to work a finger in next to Kraglin's cock. Yondu’s loose enough it goes in smooth, and so Marty starts working in another. as he arches onto Marty’s hand with a purr. Yondu's eyes don't open but he licks at his lips, slurs out a sleepily imperious,  "More,  _Marty,_ "  as he arches onto Marty’s hand with a purr.

“Greedy little slut,” Marty noses fondly at Yondu’s head. Yondu’s loose enough the first finger goes in easy, and so he starts working in another one as Kraglin gasps. “Gonna give you more, gonna fuck you all full of us both.”

It's almost too much, the feel of it Yondu tightening at the filth Marty’s husking out and Kraglin needs something, needs more. 

“P-please,” Kraglin’s stuttering, but his head is fogged and he can barely make his words come out straight. “Marty, _please.”_

Once he starts, he can’t stop, keeps stumbling out broken little pleas. He wants to be good though, wants to be good for Marty so he doesn't move even as Marty works in a third. 

Then Marty says casually, “You c’n fuck him now,” and Kraglin almost wails with relief as he starts rutting up desperate and erratic. Yondu jerks, mouth opening as his face goes all scrunched up and desperate. He buries his face in Kraglin’s neck, hands moving to dig jagged nails into Kraglin’s arms. 

It stings, but Kraglin’s beyond caring about anything but the feel of Yondu clenching down as he screws up hard into him, the sound of Marty murmuring about how gorgeous they look together, Yondu fucked open on Kraglin’s cock. 

Martinex’s fingers press sideways and down, rubbing at something that makes Yondu’s eyes startle open as he whines high-pitched and frenetic. Kraglin wants to hear him make more of those sounds. He speeds up, heels digging into the bed for leverage, as Marty’s fingers twist and rub harder along with him. 

“That’s it sweetheart, gonna come for me,” Marty’s voice isn’t a question. It’s only another beat before Yondu’s coming, teeth sinking into Kraglin’s skin and fingers digging painful enough he might have broken skin. It doesn’t matter though, nothing matters except for the throb in Kraglin’s cock, the desperate need to come and he ekes out, “Need it, need it too, _Marty._ ” 

“Been so sweet for me, darling,” Martinex’s lips are cool against Kraglin’s flushed cheeks as he leans over to press soft kisses onto his face. “So good, doing just what I wanted, so good for me.” 

It’s almost too much, it’s not quite enough and then Martinex rubs one thumb behind Kraglin’s ear, and finally, _finally_ says, “Fill him up now, darling, fuck him all full of you.” 

Martinex’s words, the feel of his fingers and Yondu’s teeth still worrying dazedly at his collarbone – that’s it, and Kraglin’s hips judder up hard. He curls forward into Yondu, turning his head to latch onto Marty’s hand, gnawing at it as he comes hard enough it almost hurts.

When Kraglin’s head starts to clear, he can hear Yondu makes satisfied little humming sounds as he shifts drowsily into a more comfortable position. Kraglin's still shivering with the overstimulation of it all as Martinex gently works his fingers free, and drapes an arm to snug Yondu and Kraglin close. 

“Rest now,” Martinex murmurs, voice all content. His thumb soothes along Kraglin’s side, rhythmically, calmly. Thank the stars there’s nowhere any of them have to be today, and Kraglin lets himself drift like that, the three of them together. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love y'all please leave one


End file.
